


My Child

by LadyAztec



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Disturbed, F/M, Needed to get it out of my head, Songfic, my child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAztec/pseuds/LadyAztec
Summary: Songfic with a happy ending b/c I don't do sad endings.Song is My Child by DisturbedBucky/Darcy





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been in my head for months while I work on Nanny Potts. (I could use some help if anyone has ideas)
> 
> Songfic to get the writer's block out!

_Tore it up again, I couldn’t stop again_   
_Let it go till there was nothing in the way_

It was passion. A simple tension that had been building and building for months now. Ever since James had returned with Steve and Sam from his journey to recover his memories. He’d spent a good time away, hunting down the higher ups of Hydra until he finally found that stupid, red, leather-bound book that held the key to controlling him. 

With it safely with Steve and the Avengers working to undo the mind control James-Bucky had taken to listening to the new 21st century and learning the pop culture that came with it. The day he met Darcy Lewis he knew life would never be the same. She was brash, loud, and lovely. Like a dame walked out of 40’s into the present. Bold red lipstick, wavy dark hair the color of chocolate silk. 

She didn’t allow the stigma of the Winter Solider to hinder her, she taught him pop culture right along with Steve and she ordered him into the kitchen to help her bake when the scientists grew restless of pop-tarts and coffee. 

The tension finally came to a head when he came back from his first mission with the Avengers after being cleared from medical. Steve had released him from the reporting duty in the morning and it was late when they returned.

Bucky found Darcy in the kitchen at 3am where she baking up a storm, her cheek and forehead had streaks of flour and dashes of strawberry glaze. She couldn’t have been more beautiful in her Hulk pajama shorts and an oversized grey shirt with a red star on the center, the neck so stretched that it hung off one shoulder.

“Darcy.” It was just her name, but it was like a flood gate had opened and they met with clash of teeth and tongue. His mouth kissing every exposed inch of skin, pushing back till she hit the counter, picking her up and wrapping her legs around his waist. 

_Fought the feeling then, I gave in again_   
_Sweet surrender to the angel I denied_

After that night, there was no Darcy without Bucky, and no Bucky without Darcy. She kept to her duties, attending to Jane, Bruce and Tony, dancing in and out with assisting Pepper and running PR for the Avengers. It was only after a few weeks when Darcy knew something had changed.

_When you came to life I was terrified_   
_I knew that nothing else would ever feel the same_

The flashing lettering on the little plastic stick. “Pregnant.” Before she even told Bucky, she tripled check; first with the free clinic downtown, (after the multiple home tests) then with Bruce and finally with Avenger Medical. 

She waited, and honestly, she didn’t mean to withhold it from Bucky. She was trying to wrap it around her mind herself. She was happy with her life, she had family and friends. Thor had officially declared his sister by the Allfather. She was a princess of Asgard for crying out loud! She could only imagine what Thor would say. 

It wasn’t until Bucky came upon her throwing up that morning’s breakfast that he realized, and she had to explain that they were going to parents within a few months.

_Doubt came over me; what kind of father would I be?_   
_I knew the time had come to stand up and be a man_

Bucky thought about confiding in Steve, they were best friends after all, but the moment never seemed right. Tony was a bust, Darcy was like his daughter and he still hadn’t quiet gotten over the Winter Soldier’s actions on his parents. Darcy said she wanted to tell Thor and Jane herself, so that was out. Vision was just too…Vision, Wanda would tell Vision which meant she was a bust. That left Natasha, Barton or Bruce.

Natasha would fight him. Barton would help her.

Bruce was more than likely to turn green and as much as he was enhanced, Bucky did not want a confrontation with the Hulk.

He ended up talking to Sam who recently returned from a family trip. (Not that that was much better than Steve.)

_To change the face of my life_   
_With your future in mind_   
_Time to do what is right_   
_A new beginning_

To his surprise Darcy was very traditional. Not in her everyday life, but when it came to family, especially new babies. She was very reserve and demure. He saw her flipping through tabs on her laptop on marriage, weddings and baby supplies. On more than one occasion he saw her start an email to her family only to delete it. While she seemed happy to him on the surface, it was obviously she was nervous underneath it.

“Mrs. Lewis? Yes, Hi, it’s Bucky. Yea, we’re doing well, I wanted to invite you both up to the Tower for a family dinner. No just the three of us. Darcy is traveling with Jane to Washington with Steve for a conference.”

Dinner with his soon to be in laws (if plans went accordingly) was tense. The guest apartment was prepared for the weekend, and Darcy would be returning on the Saturday. Bucky only had that first dinner to declare his intentions. To marry one Darcy Lewis and have the family he always wanted. He was of course going to leave out the pregnancy for now, they could reveal that together.

Mama Lewis squealed with delight and hastily starting writing down her ideas for the wedding while Mr. Lewis clapped him on the back and welcomed him to the family. He was very certain Darcy would say yes and he was quite proud to have a decorated war hero as a future son-in-law. Even if Bucky didn’t feel like one.

_The world around me died_   
_When I saw that heartbeat_

3 months in, Darcy and Bucky went to their first sonogram. The doctor came in, it was all very routine, at least until they heard the heart beat for the first time. The loud, almost swooshing sound surround them and Bucky wouldn’t lie, a tiny tear escaped his eye. They both looked at the screen in amazement. 

“Everything looks good, take your prenatals, we’ll see you back soon.” The doctor printed pictures, and even recorded the heart beat for them before she left the room for Darcy to get cleaned up.

Bucky couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as they left the doctor’s office. Of course, Avenger and Shield approved, Darcy had wrangled Pepper’s OB/GYN so they knew it was secured and safe, and discreet.

“It’s real now.” Darcy mumbled as they delved into the lunch. A large New York pizza with extra cheese and pepperoni. Bucky sprinkled the extra parmesan cheese that she liked and took a bite from his own slice after Darcy had selected hers. He quickly realized that if he wanted to live to see his new child he’d better let Darcy choose first.

Their lives were simple after that, Darcy’s parents visited and skyped frequently, all the Avengers had dropped off gifts and Tony took the news well given how close he and Darcy were. He smiled a genuine smile before mumbling something about Stark designed nursery and rushing back to his lab. 

Bucky had just set up the dinner where he intended to ask Darcy to marry him. She’d been dropping hints and it wasn’t going unnoticed Bucky just wanted to wait for the right moment. There had been radio silence on any villains or attacks and it just felt right.

At least it did.

_I knew it wasn’t a sin_   
_Can someone tell me why_   
_This has happened to me?_

As he lit the final candle Jarvis alerted him that Darcy was struggling in the elevator and that she and the baby required immediate medical attention. Bucky was dashing out of the apartment before Jarvis had time to tell him that medics were already in route.

_Why was it only in death_   
_Were you redeemed, my child?_

The sound rushed from his ears. Darcy had tears streaming down her face and blood pooled on the ground. She reached for him and he gently swept her up into his arms. Steve and the medics appeared moments later. Taking her from him, strapping her to a gunnery and rushing her to Medical. Steve grabbed his shoulder and Natasha flanked him as they followed. Everyone deadly silent waiting. The only sound was Darcy crying. “No. Please. No.” as they rushed in to evaluate her and the baby.

_No serenity within agony_   
_Every day brings on_   
_A hundred ways to fight_

It was 4:36am when the Lewis’s arrived, Bucky sat against the cold stone wall with his head in his hands. No one had been able to reach him. He was trapped in his own mind. Unable to cope without Darcy to anchor him.

_Constant scrutiny_   
_I can feel you judging me_   
_Resurrecting every demon that’s inside_

Steve calmly explained what they knew, no the doctors hadn’t come out yet, no Bucky didn’t see what happen, Bruce went in to assist. Pepper’s already called in the best. Yes, they guest apartment is already made up for you. 

Mama Lewis cried softly and sank down into one of the overly plush chairs, mumbling quiet prayers. Mr. Lewis stood with his back to them, eyes trained on the city skyline.

Tony paced nervously, needing something to do with his hands. He and Jarvis bounced ideas back and forth quietly. Natasha was hovering close to Bucky trying to coax a water bottle into his hands. 

_Her face was horrified_   
_You struggled still alive_

Bruce appeared hours later, exhausted but a sad smile on his face. Bucky was up on his feet in an instant, desperate for any news. 

“It was touch and go for a moment, but the mom and baby are doing well. Darcy isn’t allowed any strenuous activity from now until the birth. She’ll be on strict bed rest. The doctors aren’t too worried but they’ll be keeping an eye on them both.” He clapped Bucky on the shoulder and turned to the double doors. “You can see her now.”

_My one desire was to trade my soul for yours_   
_Grief crippled me, the reaper cheated me_

Bucky double timed it through the doors, his mind swirling with all the what ifs, that could have happened. For once, they’d cheated the reaper. He didn’t take the sun away from Bucky. He thanked any god that would listen, he’d do whatever he could to keep Darcy and their child safe.

_Left me yearning for the path I'd come to adore_   
_To change the face of my life_

Darcy smiled as Bucky walked in, she was much more comfortable now. Bruce had explained it but honestly she was too tired to focus and only clung to the words that their baby was safe and sound. 

“Just couldn’t make it easy on the old man huh?” Bucky kissed her belly first, then her check, his left hand sitting where the baby’s heartbeat was most pronounced. 

“He’s a fighter, like his daddy. Strict bed rest…guess seeing Hamilton on Broadway is out now.” Bucky laughed. Recently Darcy had been on a Hamilton kick and she was usually listening to the original recording on her Starkphone while she worked. Bucky had gotten them some tickets as a last going out before the baby was born. 

_With your future in mind_   
_Time to do what is right_

He toyed with the ring in his pocket before silently sliding it on her left finger.

“S’course kid’s gonna be tough, look at his momma.” Darcy looked down at the ring and back at Bucky before she smiled, her own hand going over Bucky’s on her stomach.

“And all his aunts and uncles, grandparents, godparents…” She trailed off as Bucky gently shifted her over so he could curl protectively around her. 

_A new beginning_

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to add in ideas or help write Nanny Potts please send me a message or find me on Tumblr.


End file.
